Magnet
by Luka Zess Cross
Summary: Ted and Rook spend a night in between the sheets. Boy x Boy, if you don't like it don't read! It's simple, really


**Magnet**

_Ted x Rook_

It was the first time they had seen each other in a long time, their bodies crashed together compassionately with a force strong enough to knock Rook into the wall. Ted works desperately to find Rook's lips, his tongue caressing the others bottom lip.

Their breath mingled hotly as they parted, fingers exploring the others features trying to make up for lost time. Rook's timid fingers shake as they pull the older into another passionate kiss his eyelashes decorated with crystal droplets.

Ted kisses Rooks eyes and pulls him close whispering soft words of love into his ears. "Rook, I've missed you…" he murmurs kissing Rook's neck. Rook shivers in Ted's embrace feeling how the others lips caressed his skin delicately.

Ted pushes Rook down on to the bed searching the teens eyes, his lips meet Rooks once again in a sinful kiss. Rook moans softly as Ted teases his nipples from under his shirt, Rook's heart races at the contact.

The bed creaks under their combined weight as Ted strips Rook and then himself, they both desired the skin to skin contact and the friction of their heated body parts. Rook hooks his arms around Ted's neck panting with a lusty look "Please…I want you." He whispers breathily.

Ted wastes no time; he slides his fingers over Rooks chest leaning down to tease the younger male's nipples with his tongue while his hands worked the male's more sensitive area. Rook mewls cutely as he feels Ted's slender fingers grip his cock, squeezing it with enough force to melt him completely.

Rook gasps as Ted rolls one of his nipples in between his teeth the tongue lapping at the hard nub "You're such a beautiful color here." Ted whispers nipping the red flesh again. Rook jolts underneath him with a broken gasp and a strangled gasp escapes his lips.

Ted puts pressure on the head of Rook's cock with his thumb until his feels his lover's pre-cum slide around his thumb, Rook whimpers quietly but bites his lip trying to restrain his cries.

"Don't hold your voice back; I want to make you moan even more." Ted teases trailing kisses down Rooks stomach stopping to blow a draft of air into the youth's navel. Rook squirms with a breathy groan as Ted takes his length into his mouth.

Ted moans as he pushes his tongue around Rook's cock, he makes work of teasing the head before pushing it further into his mouth licking down the base. It quivers in his mouth as he bobs his head back and forth driving Rook closer to the edge, the vibrations of his moan must have felt good on the teen's cock.

Rook cards his fingers in Ted's long red hair his chest heaving, his body felt alive with heat. "I'm gonna…cum!" he gasps feeling himself about to plummet over the edge. Ted pulls up at the last moment making Rook gasp with disappointment "I was so close." He mutters. Ted smirks and unties his hair allowing it to cascade over his shoulders; he takes the ribbon and ties it around the base of Rook's cock.

"W-What are you doing?" Rook asks in alarm, with that ribbon he couldn't cum. Ted kisses Rook deeply before replying "I want to have fun, call out for me with your beautiful voice Rook." He says huskily.

Ted pushes a finger inside Rook without warning causing the younger to arch his back and cry out in a deep, harmonious tone. Ted feels Rook tighten around his finger as he pushes a second finger in, scissoring them inside with ease.

"Ah, T-Ted! It hu-urts, hnng!" Rook groans tightening his arms around Ted's neck. Ted pushes them further sweat now starting to run down his brow. He nips Rook's lips and presses a hot, open mouth kiss to his lover as he moves his fingers inside the teen.

Rook and Ted part the kiss and fill the silence with desperate intakes of air and throaty gasps and moans. Ted reaches the point inside Rook that makes the teen shake and moan out beautifully "Ah! R-Right there!" he says.

Ted notices Rooks swollen cock overflowing with beads of pre-cum and he smiles licking his lips "Rook, now I'll make you sing even more." He says pulling his fingers out, eliciting a whine of protest from Rook.

Ted takes his own aching cock in his hand and gently rubs Rook's hole, his pre-cum slightly lubricating the entrance. Rook squirms slightly "I…want…you…inside me." He says in between gasps of air.

That was incentive enough for Ted to ease into Rook, feeling how the inner walls of Rook squeeze his cock tightly. Ted kisses Rook's forehead in an attempt to calm down the youth who was singing out in hushed tones "Ted!" he moans, his ruby red eyes filled with tears.

Ted goes slowly until he had filled Rook to the brim with himself hoping to satisfy his lover's needs once he was relaxed. Rook grunts and gasps as Ted starts to thrust slowly into him, the sound of their skin brushing turned him on even more than he already was.

Their erotic gasps and cries bounce off the walls as Ted moved inside Rook with a quicker, more desperate pace. Rook whimpers and pulls Ted to his chest, the elders hair and cheek rubbing against his chest.

"Ted! Ah, f-faster please!" Rook cries out. Ted pulls up from Rook's embrace and slips the ribbon from his lovers cock in hopes of pleasuring his lover to the fullest. He slams into Rook hitting his sweet spot causing the younger to cum with a ragged cry.

Rook's cum clings to his chest as Ted thrusts with a frantic yet comfortable pace, Rook arches his back sweat dripping off his soft pale thighs. Ted moans and twitches as he climaxes within Rook, and with a satisfied sigh he leans down and kisses Rook.

Their bodies are slick with sweat and cum, their mouths pressed together in a sloppy kiss. Ted pulls out from Rook admiring his young lover spread out beneath him. Rook's hair was splayed out on the sheets his legs spread out invitingly; his face was as red as his beautiful eyes.

Ted falls heavily on the bed next to Rook the bed squeaking in protest, Rook presses up against Ted pressing his lips to Ted's neck. "Rook, you're so beautiful…I'm glad I'm back." Ted murmurs stroking Rook's hair.

Rook sighs "Don't leave me again, okay? A year is a long time for me, y'know…" he says trailing his fingers along Ted's waist. He feels Ted's hand briefly touch his "I won't, like a magnet I'll always find my way back to you."


End file.
